


Mrs. Hudson

by doctornerdington



Series: 221B Character Studies [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Character Study, Gen, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B character sketch of Mrs. Hudson, set between series 2 and series 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Hudson

She is well-versed in loss: parents, such a wide array of lovers, the husband, the dear, dear child who never drew breath, a litany of friends. This, but the latest, this fall or jump or (who knows? Wouldn’t surprise her), push – it does not stagger her as it once might have done. Not with these frail feet so firmly planted, so very rooted now. She sees John bend, sees him brace for breaking, and she thinks: he is so very young. The most terrible, sublime truth of grief is that it does not kill. She’d be dead ten times over, she thinks to herself, and there was time she might have preferred it. That time has passed. It will pass for John, and for most who survive. The lucky go on; or the unlucky go on. It’s all the same.

And so, she is not staggered, but perhaps she’s gentled. Grief calms the flutter, subdues the quick step, dims the eye. Just a little. 

Still she takes up all her love and sorrow, all John’s rage and pain, and she goes on. She shows him how, as best she can. Opens her door. Nudges. Raises a powder-soft cheek for a kiss, and listens to his quiet. Deploys small-talk strategically. Chatter the best balm she can offer, sweet tea and biscuits her benediction.


End file.
